Rarity
Rarity is a character from the Discovery Family TV series, "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." About her Rarity is a female white unicorn pony with a curled violet mane and tail, she is glamorous and has a flair for fashion design, and works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress. Her cutie mark, a unique picture-like symbol, is a trio of lozenge diamonds, represents her talent for prospecting gemstones and her love of art and beauty. She represents the element of generosity, and wears a gold necklace with a purple diamond-shaped gem that looks like the diamonds in her cutie mark. She is a ladylike fashionista and businessperson who speaks with a Mid-Atlantic accent and runs a franchise of brand name flagship stores throughout Equestria; she operates out of a haute couture salon in Ponyville called Carousel Boutique. Rarity's family includes her father Hondo Flanks, mother Cookie Crumbles, and younger sister Sweetie Belle. Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she shows a propensity for brute force by knocking away Twilight Sparkle with a whip of her flank, delivering a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejack with a karate yell, knocking Soarin, Spitfire, and Misty Fly unconscious in mid-air while falling, though the kicks were part of her violent thrashing as she fell through the air, and defeating several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves. At the Grand Galloping Gala, Rarity says she hopes to meet a prince there, believing they will fall in love and marry. She finally meets her dream pony, a prince named Blueblood, who appears physically the same, because he looks exactly like the one in her imagination, where she envisions Princess Celestia introducing her to him at the Grand Galloping Gala and the two of them swiftly falling in love and getting married, but he is very snobbish and off-putting. So, her dream come true does not culminate in marriage, so she doesn't receive an induction into royalty. At the end of the evening, Blueblood uses Rarity as a shield to keep himself from being hit by an incoming cake, so that he won't get messy. At that instant, Rarity finally loses her temper and lets Blueblood that she has had enough of his selfish treatment towards her, and she directly tells him, "You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!", as she shakes off the cake pieces onto Blueblood in retaliation, which splatters frosting all over him. Her line in "At The Gala" is: "At the Gala All the royals They will meet fair Rarity They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala I will find him My Prince Charming And how gallant he will be He will treat me like a lady Tonight at the Gala!" The gallery of pictures Rarity 2.png Rarity and Elusive.png Mane 6 and Colt 6.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:White Characters Category:Protagonists Category:My Little Pony